Motoki's Master Plan
by PinkSugaSweetie
Summary: A comical Sailor Moon story but also dramamtic at the same time. Motoki (andrew) and the senshi are trying to set up Usagi and Mamoru. We have some conflicts with Rei too! Read about their plans, their successes and failures.
1. A Rough Start

Motoki's Master Plan  
By: PinkSugaSweetie (aka SugaBaybee)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey Minna! I've worked really hard on this story. It occurs before Usagi and Mamoru are together. (I'm using Japanese names this time cause I like Usako and Mamo-chan much better! :D) Motoki and the girls are working hard to set the two up. There are a few conflicts, however, (aren't there always?!?) such as Rei's feelings for Mamoru, ect. Oh, and I guess this is kind of an AR because Reika never exists. (Sure she's beautiful and everything....but frankly, I want Motoki to end up with Minako!) Don't let that minor detail throw you off, read on to find out what the plans are to set up Usagi and Mamoru and their small successes or large failures?  
  
Also, I've got a new website! Please please come and check me out! It's: www.geocities.com/pinksugasweetieff/ If you have any Sailor  
Moon Fan fiction, or Original stories that you want me to post, please send them along to me so I can put them up on my site!! :) Thanks.   
  
Please Read and Review. I'll become discouraged if you guys don't review my story! You guys can also send me your comments. They're always welcome.  
  
Beginners list:  
Usagi-Serena  
Mamoru-Darien  
Makoto-Lita  
Rei-Raye  
Ami-Amy  
Minako-Mina  
Gomen-Sorry  
arigato-Thank you  
Unazuki-Lizzy  
Yuurichiro-Chad  
Umino-Melvin  
Naru-Molly  
Nani?-What?  
Baka-Idiot  
Hai-Yes  
Iie-No  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon has a great manga, anime and story line! That's why I don't own it. Let's start, shall we?  
  
  
Motoki's Master Plan  
Chapter 1: A Rough Start.  
By: PinkSugaSweetie  
  
  
It was a regular day, much like any other in Tokyo. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the high pitched squeals of Tsukino Usagi were ringing through the air.  
My name is NOT Odango Atama, Mamoru-baka!  
My friend, Mamoru, just laughed at her.   
  
I still recall their picturesque appearance. The petite blonde with two small buns atop her head, her long golden hair streaming down. It  
looked like a sparkling waterfall, slightly spiraling, making an almost curly foam at the bottom. It was beautiful, even enticing. The colour  
and polished shine of her hair made everyone want to touch it; but if you did, (god help you!) one would be treading on very dangerous  
waters!   
  
Usagi had sky blue eyes which twinkled in a hopeful way at the tall, dark man towering over her. Although, her face held an expression  
of utter frustration, her tantalizing eyes pressed for the humour' (if that's what relentless teasing can be called!) and conversation with  
Mamoru to continue. He towered over her, well over six feet, but their contrast in height made them fit perfectly in each others arms. Mamoru had ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. His mannerisms were soft but his words were often quite harsh towards the small blonde girl. Frankly, Mamoru was usually very cold. His reluctance to show his true feelings was probably a result of a rough childhood. However, Mamoru's body shook with laughter as he looked down at her, his deep blue eyes brimming with compassion for his Usako.  
  
I knew they loved each other, I could see it. Everyone could see it. I just had to find a way to make the two of them realize it! Even though they were mortal enemies and violent conflicts occurred often, neither could feel complete without the other. Both had spoken of an empty void in their lives, which just couldn't be filled. I had come to the decision that they needed each other's company. Now, I believe in fate and that everything happens for a reason. However, in this case, destiny just wasn't moving fast enough for me. So I devised a plan, not to change the future, only to increase its speed of occurrence a little.  
  
In order to ensure the success of my plan and also to inspire future, developmental phases of the masquerade, I needed the help of the  
girls.' These were Usagi's best friends; Matoko, Minako, Rei and Ami. These four were the key because they could help me organize and arrange for Usagi and Mamoru to be together. I knew that the girls would be willing to participate in the upcoming events, all except for Ami. She would be hard to sway. Ami was a normal girl, like the others, but she had a tendency to study; a lot! She was constantly reading or lecturing. Ami liked to let things happen on their own, not wanting to interfere with the future. However, without the full cooperation of all young ladies, the plan would fail and the objective of the mission destroyed.  
  
Later, Odango!  
Ooooh. I hate you, Mamoru! You're such an egotistical, conceited, JERK!!!  
I could have sworn I heard him mumble, as he strode down the street in the opposite direction of a steaming Usagi.  
  
As soon as I saw Mamoru and Usagi storm off in different directions, I relaxed and let out a sigh, climbing down from my post in the nearby tree and plopping myself down on a bench. After I removed the leaves from my costume, I remembered the purpose of the disguise. I immediately began heading towards the arcade to inform the girls of my plan. Operation Sway Senshi!  
  
That's right. These aren't four ordinary girls. They're the superheros of Tokyo! Yep that's them, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Sometimes, I have to help cover for them when they go off to battle. It's really amazing. I still can't believe it myself, especially that Usagi is their leader, Sailor Moon! She is just so much of a klutz in real life, it's hard to imagine that she, of all people, is the one who dusts all of those youma. I love her though. She's like my little sister, only not as annoying.   
  
I soon arrived at the stronghold, and after rifling off the condiments of my plan, the girls finally had a chance to speak. They were sitting in  
their usual booth, sipping on milkshakes that I had made them.   
Of course we'll help you, Motoki, replied Minako smiling. She looked hopefully around at the other girls. She was an angel. I was sure of it. This girl looked almost exactly like Usagi, except her hair was a little shorter and was always worn half up, tied with a red bow. She had the same bright blue eyes and slim figure. I figured that if they wore their hair the same way they'd almost look like twins. Minako was beautiful.  
  
That's right, Motoki, we're behind you all the way! It's a great idea. Makoto, the tall brunette, answered, her green eyes sparkling. I  
breathed a silent sigh of relief. Whew!' Makoto, the toughest girl of the group, had agreed to help. Now I wouldn't have to worry about  
being attacked by a bunch of screaming girls.  
  
Hai, you can count on us! Chimed in Ami. I have to admit that I was extremely surprised by her enthusiasm. This was certainly not  
expected! Although, I was glad that gaining her vote was much easier than predicted.  
  
All that was left was Rei, the fire scout. Rei often received premonitions through the Sacred Fire readings. I hoped that she would agree. After all, it would help to have a psychic supporter.  
I don't know guys. I don't think that it's such a great idea. The girls stared at her in shock, mouths hanging wide. Slowly, Minako rose.  
Rei-chan, can I talk to you for a minute.  
Sure, Minako.  
In private! Minako scowled at the other girls who were leaning in to hear their conversation. She grabbed Rei's hand and led her to the stools at the bar.  
What's the matter? whispered Rei.  
Why don't you want to help us, Rei? If you're worried about Usagi getting hurt, which is something every scout is concerned  
about....  
Iie, it's not that. I just don't think... I mean... Mamoru...? Rei said wistfully. They hate each other. I'm not so sure about this matchmaking thing, especially with Mamoru-san and....  
Oh! This because you still have feelings for.... Minako was cut short when she saw a few tears trickle down Rei's face. She knew that setting Usagi up with the man of her dreams would be difficult for her fiery friend. It was always a tricky situation when two girls liked the same boy, especially in this case. Mamoru and his alterego Tuxedo Kamen, only paid attention to Usagi. In truth, Minako thought that Rei was feeling a little left out, and heart broken. Rei did love Mamoru, but he didn't return her affections. Minako certainly knew what this was like, but she felt that it was time for Rei to move on.  
  
It would be a long and painstaking process for Rei, as it would be for any girl placed in a similar situation. Rei just wanted to be alone  
with her feelings of heartbreak, silently suffering, secretly trying to overcome her stifling pain. But, Minako had other plans. She felt that  
Rei should participate because it would help her to find closure with Mamoru and enable her to move on to other prospects. After  
thinking for a few moments, Minako took a deep breath before she proceeded.  
  
I'm going to tell you the truth now, Rei, as a friend. It may sound a little insensitive but..., she paused for a slight moment, not  
knowing if she should continue, before changing her approach. C'mon Rei! It will be fun to all play matchmakers. I know that you'll be over Mamoru soon and getting Usagi and Mamoru together will help you to get over him. It will also spare you the pain of hoping and longing for him because Mamoru will be taken. It's for the best.   
  
Minako as leader of the inner senshi and Rei through the fire readings, both knew that Usagi and Mamoru were meant to be together, in present, past and future. It's inevitable, Rei. She's the Moon Princess and he was the Prince of Earth. I know it's difficult to accept, but you and I both know that they are going to end up together, no matter what we do. I think setting them up now will be a lot less painstaking in the long run. She paused and sighed, I know exactly what you're going through. Trust me!   
  
A single tear fell from Minako's eye, leaving a wet trail across her cheek, before she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Rei nodded. She knew about the curse' that Minako had with guys. Rei had to admit, Minako had the worst luck with boys. Perhaps, even worse than herself. If anyone could understand what Rei was going through, it was Minako, for she had been hurt numerous times. Although, Minako's words were harsh, she found them slightly comforting. Rei knew that Minako, being the Scout of Love and Beauty, spoke the truth from her heart. Her advice was pure and reassuring.   
  
After we're finished, we can focus on getting someone that's right for you, Rei! That Yuurichiro guy from the temple is pretty cute! I  
watched Rei nod violently through her tears, smiling at Minako.   
You too, Minako. We'll find someone who's perfect for you, laughed Rei, wiping her face with her hand. Rei already had someone  
in mind for Minako the Matchmaker, but she thought it would be best to wait for a while. She hugged her friend. Rei whispered.  
  
Everyone's attention was transfixed on the two girls. I was hopeful. It looked as though Minako had gotten through to Rei. Six beady eyes followed the two across the arcade, back to the booth. I held my breath.  
I'll do it, smiled Rei. The girls cheered. Great! The deal was settled. Everything was going perfectly. Then, *she* appeared.  
Konnichiwa Minna-chan! What's the big fuss about? It was my sister, Unazuki. She was the most annoying twerp to ever grace the face of our dear planet. She was five years younger than me, and though I loved her as my sister, she had a certain curiosity about her, resulting in her constantly prodding into other people's business, usually mine.  
Nothing Unazuki. Now go back to the café.  
Aww Motoki, don't be so mean to her. She's your sister after all! Besides, she could help us. Ya know, Unazuki, you would make a  
great base commander, exclaimed Makoto, always wanting to add to the group. I opened my mouth to speak. I was definitely going to protest against this! iie, Iie, IIE, IIE, IIE! I shouted. The girls looked at me, a little surprised.  
Motoki....! You're not being fair, Unazuki whined.   
Hai Motoki, you're getting as bad as Odango Atama, pushing away your siblings. I was shocked by Rei's words. That was harsh!  
C'mon Minako! Fill me in here! Unazuki pleaded.  
The blonde cheered. She loved to gossip. Unfortunately, the plan was revealed in the bat of an eyelash and Unazuki was  
eager to participate.  
Motoki, it would be essential to have Unazuki here. She would be a great senshi dispatcher and would be able to keep track of all of the troops for you. She could be a crucial part of the expedition. Even Ami was against me!  
I groaned, Unazuki can help us. What was I supposed to do? With four beautiful girls surrounding me, how could I say no. After a few minor calculations, we all got to work on the main plan.   
  
Each girl left and ran to her home to gather supplies, clothing and other nic nacks that were necessary for the mission. They were also informed to bring other senshi who could report for active duty at base camp. All four of them returned with their newly found senshi in tow, each carrying a large pillowcase full of the required materials and backpacks filled with disguises and mechanical technology. Our mission was about to commence.  
  
  
AN: That's the end of chapter 1! Please Read and Review now! Thanks in advance! Please stay tuned for chapter two! It's going to be exciting. Find out the code names for the girls and the leaders and groupings. What is Motoki's master plan? Wait to find out. The next chapter will be posted shortly! * www.geocities.com/pinksugasweetieff/ *


	2. The Progressive Plan

Motoki's Master Plan  
Chapter Two: The progressive plan  
By: Pinksugasweetie  
Pinksugasweetie@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/pinksugasweetieff/  
  
AN: The second chapter to my story. Motoki knows about the senshi...just thought I'd clear that up! Sorry this chapter is so short. It has been sitting like this for numerous weeks. I have major writer's block. However, I just thought I'd post this much to see how it goes. Hopefully, it will pass soon! Enjoy! Visit my site @ www.geocities.com/pinksugasweetieff/  
  
Unazuki-Lizzy  
Yuuichirou - Chad  
Shinozaki-Ken  
Umino-Melvin  
Motoki-Andrew  
Makoto-Lita  
Ami-Amy  
Minako-Mina  
Ryo-Greg  
Naru-Molly  
Rei-Raye  
Usagi-Serena  
Mamoru-Darien  
  
  
Chapter Two: The progressive plan  
  
  
After a few minor calculations, we all got to work on the main plan.   
Each girl left and ran to her home to gather supplies, clothing and other nic nacks that were necessary for the mission. They were also  
informed to bring other senshi who could report for active duty at base camp. Mako-chan arrived first, dressed in green camouflage pants, Shinozaki in tow. Then, Ami-chan. She had two recruits, Umino and Ryo. Next, a bubbling Minako burst through the doors of the arcade. She had convinced Naru to come along. The two of them were gossiping away. Finally, a frustrated Rei clambered noisily into the kitchen, dragging a confused Yuuichirou**.**   
  
The four girls gathered in the back room with their newly found senshi. Each was carrying a large pillowcase full of the required materials. There were also backpacks packed with disguises and mechanical technology, costumes and face paint. Everything was placed into the back kitchen. This was where base camp would be set up.   
  
Our mission was about to commence, headed by **_CAPTAIN APRON _**_the super leader_! (....myself, naturally!) It was my plan, so I got to be the head of the organization!   
  
Unazuki was enrolled as base leader. She was to guard the stronghold and dispatch the troops. Her job was very important as she held our most prized possession, the heavy duty, super duper, master, walkie talkie. This machine, created by Umino, could be used over wide ranges. All incoming calls could be received from any member during any given time. Also, Unazuki could communicate with the senshi whenever they were needed.  
  
We've got lots of supplies, Motoki, smiled Mako-chan.   
I replied. Now lets get to work. First, I'll hand out your walkie talkies. In order to avoid detection, everyone must have a code name. This names have been printed on each communication device, just incase you forget. Rei glared at Minako. Minako was easily confused with the simplest details. Makoto, you will be Commander Green Thunder. Your position will be the Tuskino house and the route from the arcade to the park.  
Got it.  
Shinozaki, you will be accompanying, Mako on her rounds. Your new name is Chief Yellow Lightningbolt.  
  
Ryo, you are now Sergeant White Psychic. Leftennant Auqa Blue, you can go with the White Psychic. Here is your walkie talkie Ami-chan.  
Arigato, Motoki!  
Please take Naru, the Western Reserve,' with you on your mission, patrolling the mall and the cinema.  
Oh this is so exciting, bubbled Naru, What a great way to help Usagi. I've always wanted her to get together with Mamoru-san.  
  
Unazuki handed out the paraphernalia from Umino or Master Material as I spoke. I looked at Rei. Leftennant Red Fire, you will be paired up with Sergeant Brown Clown, Yuuichirou**.**  
Yuuichirousmiled. Sounds great, Dude.  
Rei sputtered. You're pairing me up with HIM!! No way! I don't want to be stuck with Yuuichirou all day! This isn't happening, she said in a huff. Yuuichirou looked perplexed. Rei was really mad. He knew that there would be a fight later. However, Yuuichirou always looked forward to their conflicts.   
Hai Rei, you both have skills that need to be paired together. After all, you brought him here, so you have to train him. Your position will be in the park, covering from the benches to the playground and around the ice cream stand area. I said, trying to sound soothing.  
  
This was probably a bad idea since it would probably result in another fight. Although, everyone knew that the two had more of a relationship than either would admit too, or Rei would allow to be publicized.  
Demo.... Demo... Oh okay, muttered Rei.  
Really, Rei? This is totally awesome!  
I watched Rei's face turn beet red with anger as Yuuichirou winked at her. I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. Ami giggled slightly.  
the blonde perked up at the sound of her name, you, Leftennant Orange Beauty, will be traveling with myself..... CAPTAIN APRON! An enormous eruption of laughter escaped from the group.   
C..C..Ca..Captain Apron! Makoto sputtered through outbursts of laughter. The group was rolling on the floor. Was that any way for my new senshi to treat their super leader? I think not. Due to the lack of respect and discipline which these cadets were showing to their general, I imagined that this would be a long day.   
That's right, I said, trying to sound authoritative, Captain apron!  
What's this organization going to be called, Motoki?  
How about EPISODE? Espionage Police In Search Of Declaring Emotions.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, my tired and now frustrated crew still hadn't agreed on a name.  
ANGELS. Associated, Never-ending Gang of Espionage Love Scouts.  
What about DEVILS? Disguised Espionage Very Ingenious Love Senshi.  
Secret Police Espionage Love Leaders? Spell? Shinozaki questioned.  
Iie, that's no good Shinozaki, replied Makoto exasperated, It doesn't make any sense!  
None of these make any sense, Rei stated, obviously frustrated and a little edgy. All of these names are brutal. We might as well name our group SLUMP, or something like that.  
Hey, that might work, Ami-chan piped up, Secret Love Usagi + Mamoru Police. No one replied to Ami's comment. Myself, along with the rest of the group, looked down avoiding eye contact with the speaker.   
Squash....., Secret and Quaint Undercover Agents Spying....uh....horribly?!? Minako quickly realized her mistake. Everyone was becoming tired and frustrated.   
Trauma. True Romance Always Understands Motoki's Association.  
  
I silently thought to myself, AHUMA! Andrew (my name in english!!) Hates Making Up Analogies. Hmmm..... Group name, group name. C'mon Motoki, think!!!  
  
I've got it, Ryo-kun shouted, JUMP! Joining Usagi + Mamoru Party.  
Hai, that's really good, Ryo. I think that's the best idea we've had all day. Ami-chan said enthusiastically.   
  
I didn't see anything wrong with EPISODE or Captain Apron for that matter. I had to think of a name, and fast! This was my organization, so it was my job to pick a name which I liked! And I despised JUMP. We were not a party. We were an important espionage cadet corps. Put simply, Jump was just not going to cut it for the Super Leader, Captain Apron. That's it! I have to show them all how important their leader is. My name must be included somewhere in the description of the organization.   
  
Ca... Cap... Capt...Capture! CAPTURE!! This is will be the new name of our association. Capture. It stands for, uh..., Captain Apron's Plan To Uncover Romantic Escapades.  
The group was silent. There was a long pause, then Yuuichirou spoke up.  
Radical. I really dig it! Great job Motoki.  
agreed Minako, I like it too.  
Soon everyone was nodding and chatting excitedly about the plan, CAPTURE. It was a hit!  
  
***  
  
AN: I know it was short. However, that means that the next chapter will be up twice as fast! Please be patient Minna-chan. I just finished exams!  
  
Has all the ice been broken,  
all our surfaces been scratched  
Have all the words been spoken,  
have we finally met our match?  
Cause it's an awkward conversation, in a most peculiar way.  
How did we get from saying I love you to I'll see you around someday.   
-Great Big Sea (Play / How did we get from saying I love you)  



End file.
